


I won't love you this time, I swear!

by ByeBye_New_World



Category: reincarnation - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicide, Swordmanship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeBye_New_World/pseuds/ByeBye_New_World
Summary: Crushed by despair and sorrow, she plunged a knife deep in her heart forgetting everything "In my next life, I want to have fun and live a normal life. But what if she was given another chance? Another life? Will she really changed it? or make the same mistakes once again?





	1. Engagement Annulled?!

Amidst the laughing of noble ladies and sir and the cheerful songs on the castle hall stands a Young man with a serious face. The young man started to speak** "I, Harold Winvick annulled my engagement with Lady Dorothea Hanbrim".** That young man with golden hair and deep blue sea eyes said in a commanding voice as I stared at him confusion in my eyes. I, Dorothea Hanbrim, daughter of the great Hanbrim Family, a mage at a higher tier than anybody else, a perfect lady who stand above anybody else is now facing humiliation and dismay. " **Your Highness, may I ask to why you must cancel our engagement? As far is I know, I did nothing wrong to offend the royal family"**. Yes as you could've guessed by now, I'm engage with the first prince. At first, it was just family matter but as time past, I really fell in love with him. " **I've done everything in accordance to what my family and the royal family agreed to. I've already promised my love to you and did my job perfectly**" I said while maintaining a composed look. "**I know that very well but the thing is, I don't really love you**" He said with a look of regret in his eyes. "**As you said, you always do things perfectly but did you ever think that THAT will make me happy?" **

As he said that, a flicker of sadness pierce through my heart. What is this? It Hurts. "In the first place first" the prince continue "**Before we entered the academy, I already fell for another girl who shall not be named for her protection. And I already promised her my heart"**. At that last phrase, I can hear something inside me shatter. As I stand there petrified, I felt something hot in my cheeks. I touched it and notice that it's wet then looked up to see the disheartened expression of the Prince and his knights. Oh I must've done something bad. I fixed myself and recover with smile on my face. **"If that is what you wishes for so be it."** I summoned the engagement paper and burned it in front of everyone as to signal that our engagement is over. I once again smiled at the shocked prince and then bowed " **It seems that our problem has interrupted the royal celebration, I apologize to everyone and If I may, I'll also leave**" I bowed and started walking away as I heard the Prince called. "**Wa...wait!! You don't have to go just yet. You can just enjoy the...**" I cut off what he was about to say "**My night is already ruined and if i stay here any longer, I don't know what might happen. My magic can run amok and kill everyone here. So for the best, I should leave". **The prince took a step backwards and his knights in position. Once again I bow and said "**GLORY TO THE KINGDOM, THE KING, THE QUEEN and the PRINCE" **I turned around and walk to the door, every footsteps are heard across the now quiet hall along side the whispers and giggles of others.


	2. Move and Forget???

As I stepped out of the that party, I felt the cold breeze of the night suggesting that the winter is coming. My feet guided me down on the castle stairs and ended up on the beautiful garden near the castle gates that her highness, the Queen loved so much. She adores her garden so much that she personally tends to it. I hope she'll accept the annulment, after all she's the one who arranged it. As I approached the castle gates. the head butler awaits for me. He looked at me with worry in his eyes as he bows his head.

" My lady, shall I take you home? I'll prepare the carriage for you immediately."

"No it's okay, I'm not planning to go home yet. Please inform Father and Mother that I may not come home till morning."

"If I may not be so rude to you, My lady, May I ask where are you going?"

"I'm going to blow off steam, If I go home now I might destroy the mansion"

" Thank you My Lady, I understand but please be careful. I know you're a great and powerful mage but the fact that you're a lady and a noble is quite....."

"Yes. Thank you for your concern. Now go"

" Yes My Lady"

It's natural for him to worry for me. He's been with me since I am four. But i needed to do this, after all I don't want anyone to be hurt on what I'm about to do.

I waited for a second for the carriage to pass me by to make sure no one in my family knows where I'm going. As soon as the carriage is out of sight, I cast a barrier around me just in case and used flight magic to be able to travel faster. After a short while I arrived at a rundown village, a memory of the past that have seemed to be forgotten. Some houses are covered in dust littered furnitures and other houses are crumbled to the ground. This village was once thriving with life and you can always hear the villagers joyous cheers. But that ended when the Imperial War started. Rebels started riots to protect their right but backfired.

Just thinking back on it, I've only been here once, when I was little. I can remember everything like it was yesterday, the houses are newly burnt to the ground and I hear people screaming and crying. Back then, I ended up trembling in fear and almost throw up but that's when HE came in. Prince Harold Winvick is the first child of his and her highness. He hugs me tightly and kept on whispering calming words while he himself trembles. I looked up and what I saw is not fear but anger and pain. That's the moment I think I fell in love. The way his eyes reflects the pain and suffering of those around us while holding back his feelings is truly remarkable. One thing led to another, I ended up being engaged with him, firstly because of my status, as the heir of the Hanbrim Family and second because of my high affinity to magical elements. Back then I was overjoyed to the point of not being able to sleep for a few days.

To be able to become a proper fiance and future wife, I've study day and night. Magic, Swordsmanship, Dancing, Etiquette, History, Cultures and Bridal Practices. I even went as far as knowing how to cook, bake even knitting. I've made sure that I'm always on top for him. I was thinking, if I was perfect, what could go wrong. But that all of those things are useless. He doesn't like a perfect lady. What he likes was a clumsy type girl,with beautiful short, black bouncy hair and have a rather proportional body. A lady who always messes up but still laugh. A girl that could make him smile.

I knew from the start that he liked that girl. Lady Luciela Greeve, a baron's daughter. She caught the prince's attention from the very first time she entered the academy. The prince thought that I didn't knew about her. I've been observing him from the very start, that's why every wrong move he does or every awkward eye contact he has with me caught my attention. I've long known about their secret rendezvous. After hours, at the back palace, behind the giant tree in the academy and they even had tea in our spot. I knew about all their letters during our vacation together. I knew that when he excuses himself during dinner, he'll go out and talk to her and hug her lovingly blind to their surroundings.

I knew yet, I stood there just quietly watching. I know that if I say a word it may or will offend the other party and bring shame to my family. That's why for years, I maintained my composure and just drowned myself in study hoping the prince will took notice of me too. But that never happen. He never approached me. He never call me. He never smile at me. He never hug me. I didn't even get the chance to hold his hands. What's the point of me doing my best if he's not going to look my way.That's why I walked away without a fight because I know that whatever I do or say, I simply cannot win against Lady Luciela.

I relaxed a bit and open my eyes I unconsciously closed during reminiscing. I notice the dried tears in my cheek as well as the frozen ground underneath my feet. I uncontrollably release a small bit of magic when there's a disturbance in my normal emotions. I think that's why I feel frustrated because I did everything for him to notice me but the moment he laid his eyes on her, all my efforts are gone to trash, wasted. But now that it's done, there's nothing I can do anymore and move forward. 

The sun is already peaking between the great mountains when I got home. Upon opening the door, I was greeted with the head butler and my personal maid.

" Good morning and Welcome Home, My Lady" they said in unison

" Good morning. I'm back."

My personal maid approached me and examine my appearance.

"You don't seem to have any injury whatsoever. Thank God."

"Pfft! Of course I don't. You're really silly"

"Sorry my Lady, would you like to take a bath first before breakfast?

"Yes, that would be a great idea"

"I'll prepare your bath, please wait for me in your room My lady"

"Thank you!"

After waiting for a few minutes, my maid inform me that my bath is ready. Usually I bathe alone but this time I allowed the maids to wash my body. For once, I'll let somebody to something for me. After bathing, I wore a simple black dress laced with red roses. I head down to join my Father and Mother for breakfast. When I arrived they're already seated and waiting for me. I bow to them and sit myself. We started eating quietly when I heard father clear his throat.

"My dear daughter, are you alright? I've received news that the prince annulled your engagement last night"

"Yes father. No need to worry about me"

My Mother stood up, walked towards me and hugged me. With trembling voice she said,

"You stupid child, how can you? You...you s-sacrificed everything! You did everything..*sniff* but..."

My mother's tears fell as I too soon felt my tears overflowing as I unconsciously clutched on my mother's dress. Both of us held each other tightly, silently crying. My father soon joined us and hugged the both of us. I cried and cried in their arms until I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes I'm at my bed and wearing my night dress. It may be hard to admit it but, it hurts, it hurts to the point where I could die. So it's not a lie that you could die from getting your heart break. I used to laugh at the novels containing stupid lines like this but now...

*sigh*

I'm sure tomorrow, a letter from the royal palace will come containing our annulment papers. After I signed it, what will I do? I need to put up a strong front when going to the academy and even when conversing with other ladies. And I'm sure I'll be meeting him at the academy too. All I need to do is just act like normal, like the old icy me. Just three more years and I'll graduate, just got to hold on for three more years. In time, I'm sure I'll forget everything,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ByeBye_New_World is here:) Sorry for late update.. School is hell ahahaha. Please enjoy!  
Oh and I also change the convo dialogue so it doesn't look so pact. Suggestions on my new way are always welcome. Suggestion on the story are also welcome:)  
It's a little longer this time but I don't want it to be too long.


	4. DISCONTINUED

Hello!!! it's me author-chan.. hehehe  
First and foremost I will be discontinuing this story of mine due to me being careless and erasing my back-up files for the following chapters... however i will be having a new and upcoming story...  
I think it is the fate that I lose my first story for me to be better at my next story and improve my writing..  
For all of you that read this.. Thank you to the bottom of my heart...  
Please look forward to my next story..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye


End file.
